Frieza-Verse: The Compass Fighters
by Lake Superior
Summary: Taking place in the same AU as Mr. Arkham's "The Fall of Lord Frieza," this story follows a young arcosian named Froze who is forced to wander the galaxy in flight from the Planet Trade. When he crashes on a planet that is not only defended by Bardock, a rebel long thought dead, but also about to be attacked by the PTO, it sets off a chain reaction that changes the whole Galaxy!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**N/A: This is that relaunch of G-Fighters you've all been waiting for! I know it's a day late, but it's been a busy summer for me. Anyway, this is the redo of a previous fic. of mine, The Rise of The G-Fighters. I'm going to be writing shorter chapters for faster updates, so please forgive me, but I think my content makes up for a lack of quantity. Hopefully, my chapters will get longer as time progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, blah blah blah blabbedy blah.**

**The Compass Fighters: Chapter 1**

* * *

Planet Fungun. A desolate desert world with a few sparse forests and oases. It is a harsh and unforgiving world. Yet, if a passerby were to take a closer look at the planet's surface, one might find a species of mushrooms. Rather unusual ones when compared to those one might find elsewhere in the galaxy.

These mushrooms are sentient toadstools. Living, breathing creatures capable of language and technology. The toads thrive because of their ability to work together; helping one another becomes a necessary skill when one lives on a planet such as Fungun. They are an incredibly intelligent race. Enough so that they have built several large cities and powerful machines with the resources they mine from below the ground. And while they are slowly terraforming their world, they have no concept of the vast number of other races in the universe. None of them could ever imagine the fate that could befall them one day when a strange light fell from the sky.

Within an attack ball high above a planet uncharted by the Planet Trade Organization is a rather peculiar arcosian, a prince of the royal family. In suspended animation for the duration of his travel, he is about to receive a rude awakening.

Another visitor is in store for Fungun. A renegade long believed dead. Upon an epiphany, he boldy dared to defy the future and believed failure. He instead found himself in the distant past where he discovered great power. Now, he finds himself once again inexplicably thrust through time. This renegade, what shall he do when he finds himself in another new setting?

There is a commander of the Planet Trade. A man who is cruel and sadistic. A man whose crew is known to exterminate life in a matter of hours. A man whose latest assignment is Planet Fungun. Will his crew wipe out the toadstools like so many others?

Among the crew of this ship is a young woman. Reluctantly a member of the trade, she is introverted and her fighting skills frowned upon. She nonetheless possesses a keen instinct, caring heart, and an immense capacity for bravery. Will she always follow her ruthless commander's order?

* * *

Froze was startled awake by a blaring alarm. Immediately he checked the date, he shouldn't have reached his destination. No, it was too early. Checking the readouts, he discovered that a few small meteors had dinged and damaged the small attack ball. He'd have to make an emergency landing for repairs. Luckily, there was a planet coming up, another world seemingly uncharted by the Planet Trade. The perfect place to crash. He reset the computer's coordinates and braced himself for the approaching impact.

* * *

Bardock reflected on his last several months on this barren rock. He had ended up here Galick-knows-how a few weeks after achieving the mighty Super Saiyan form. He assumed he was once again flung through time and space without explanation as he was randomly warped to an entirely different world from Planet Plant. After finding himself on Fungun, he managed to keep alive with underground lakes and sand worm meat, but he eventually got bored and started looking around. One day he simply happened upon a city, accidentally stopped a crime, and then the mushroom people started looking up to him. He ended up adopting the name "Badlands" somehow and was living on the top floor of the capital city's highest skyscraper ever since with the toads treating him like a hero, which he now was as he was the go-to guy for emergencies. Unfortunately, though, this was a primitive species. With no methods of contacting any other aliens, Bardock was left with no information as to what time it actually WAS, where he was, or whether there were any saiyans left alive. Even though he saw the vision of his son facing Frieza, he had no clue if that was yet to happen or if it had already occurred.

He was revered and lived a cozy life, but his saiyan lust for conflict still burned within him. He was not content. He was virtually alone. An outcast without his world or any fulfillment. The only REAL good thing that came out of his time here was gaining the ability to sense power levels. It became a necessary skill after he was ambushed several times by the desert wildlife that would sneak up on him undetected. After (By his count) two months of training and several close calls, he had managed to finally gain an internal "Sixth Sense" to detect the energy of life forms within a 20-mile radius. A skill like that would allow him a swift victory by giving him his opponents' readouts around which he could develop a strategy. Shame that there was no one he could truly fight. The toadstools were all so weak compared to him, even their mightiest fighters.

And there was another thing that was a shame; his psychic powers. Or rather, his current lack of them. After he was "blown up," his visions stopped. Whether they had disappeared or were recharging or whatever the heck was going on was anyone's guess.

What really drove him crazy, though, was what appeared to be the automatic acceptance of the toadstool people. He was the first ever alien on the planet, but he never told them that. Maybe they had just assumed he was some guardian spirit or something. He shrugged to himself. Ah, well. Just sleep it off. He laid back and closed his eyes, only to snap them open and shoot up in his chair. An extremely immense power level. Not as great as his own, but still great, was approaching. It couldn't be… there was no damn way that the Planet Trade could find this world yet! It was off the charts for sure if the Trade hadn't attacked. He powered up, gathering his energy, and opened a window. He jumped out and his blue aura flared around him. The saiyan took flight into the evening sky, following the falling dot in the sky that corresponded with the power level.

_ 'I won't let the Trade take this planet,' _He thought, _'Not without a fight.'_

* * *

Froze pulled his body together into a tight ball as the Attack Ball crashed to the surface. Even so, he felt the shake of the impact. He checked around his pod and was relieved to find his scouter intact. He placed it over his ear and was alarmed to find a high power level, dangerous even to him, heading his way. Why did this always have to happen?

* * *

**A/N: Here we go, this version is going to be a lot better, I'm sure of it. If you have any legitimate questions, leave one with your review and I'll answer it in an Author's Note.**

**NEXT TIME: The action heats up as Froze encounters Bardock and the PTO invades!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Monkey Meets The Demon

Froze braced himself the second time that day. The scale of this being's strength was immense. He never imagined a person could be so powerful. As the power level grew closer, his scouter actually exploded into tiny little pieces. There was no way he could stand up to something like this. He turned to his attack ball, but it proved too damaged to be used. Damn, it always happened. No matter what world he fled to, the Trade was always there first. And since the Trade was under the rule of Arcos, he was- by extension- banished from every world the trade conquered. The wind blew dust in his face and he heard the unmistakable *ZYOOSH-ZYOOSH-ZYOOSH*ing of another being's aura. Then he felt a strong hand grab him by the throat, accompanied by a growling voice shouting something at him. It didn't sound like any language he knew; it was so primal and animalistic. He searched through his head to try and remember if he had ever heard a language with such an abundance of grunts, snorts, and growls. This being sounded like... a… monkey…

And that's when it hit him. That thought sparked a long-worn and faded memory from his childhood on Arcos. A brief footnote in his history books. It was a lesson about the saiyans and their induction into the Planet Trade. There was a small mention of their native language, a very bestial composition. This being… Was it a saiyan? There was no way… Froze opened an eye and looked at his attacker, who had apparently stopped yelling while Froze was thinking and was now staring at the arcosian as if expecting a response or an answer. The being was cloaked, but the hood was down and he could see the being's face. It was male, had extremely wild black hair, a cross-shaped scar on its cheek, black eyes, and a monkey tail. There was little doubt that this being was somehow a saiyan- which in turn meant that it would not hesitate to kill him. Froze was running low on air, and wheezed in Galactic Standard Language, "I do not speak your native language."

A look of recognition crossed the saiyan's face and it dropped Froze to the ground. It then proceeded to stamp its foot down on the young arcosian's head with painful pressure and replied in Galactic Standard, "I don't know who you are, but if you're with the Trade, then get the hell off this planet! There's nothing for you here!"

"I'm not with the trade…" The young arcosian gagged under the saiyan's boot, "But you're a saiyan… Aren't you with them?"

"Never with those bastards…" The saiyan growled, "My name's Bardock. The Trade killed my crew!"

"Bardock… No way… It's possible that you're a saiyan, but you can't be Bardock."

"And why is that?" The saiyan asked, increasing pressure on the young arcosian's body.

"Because… He died… Over twenty years ago…" Froze wheezed.

This news seemed to jolt the saiyan. He lifted his foot from the adolescent frost demon. He leant down and pulled Froze up. "I'll explain myself to you if you explain yourself to me."

"I'm going to expect an apology." Froze muttered weakly.

"Maybe later." The saiyan replied.

* * *

In a Top-Class Planet Trade Cruiser at the edge of the system, a commander relaxes in the lounge. He lies on the sofa comfortably, listening to the live music. _It's good to be the king…_ Was the thought in his mind right before a crewman barged in and shouted something.

"Could you repeat that? I hadn't been paying attention." He asked.

"Commander Gradol, Sir!" The crewman repeated, "The report is in from the bridge! We're on the edge of the system and will arrive on 'Fungun' within hours."

"Fine, then. Prepare the crew." Was Gradol's reply.

The crewman nodded and dashed off.

* * *

In Bardock's "penthouse," Froze was recuperated. He severely had the breath knocked out of him after Bardock's "interrogation." He was sure, in fact, that he had more than just a few bruised ribs. Currently, he was sitting on a couch while Bardock was staring out the large window pane that made up one of the walls, seeming to be deep in thought. The saiyan wasn't wearing Trade armor, but rather an enlarged ensemble of the natives' clothing; blue baggy pants tucked into green boots, a green tunic tucked into the pants with a red sash-belt tied around, and a red headband tied around his forehead. Froze for one was not only surprised that Bardock was alive, but also that he resided on an uncharted, backwater planet where he protected surprisingly advanced mushroom people and wore their clothes.

Bardock turned to face Froze, ready to pose his questions and the stern look on his face indicated that any hint of a lie would be met with force.

"Now, then," Bardock began as he strode forward, "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Question one: What's your name? Question two: If you're not with the Planet Trade, then what's a Frost Demon like you even doing here? I know that you don't like to leave your planets unless absolutely necessary. And even then, you go to your cozy little colonies. So, what's your game?"

"My name is Froze. And I- Well- You see-" The arcosian stammered, he finally sighed and said, "Let's just say I'm on the run, okay. I'm not that popular with the Planet Trade."

Bardock glared at him, there was a look in the Froze's eyes not unsimilar to those he had seen in his son's eyes long ago… It was the weight of shame. He'd let this topic sit for now.

"Question three:" The saiyan resumed, "How did your pod get here?"

"I got struck by some meteors on my way to another planet, so I had to stop for repairs here."

"Question four: Did you disable the pod's tracker?"

"I don't exactly want to be found by the Trade, so yes. It's disabled."

"Question five: What's your power level?"

"Some 150,000 last I checked."

"Question six: Do you still have your scouter?"

"No, your power level overloaded it. It exploded."

"Question seven: Is Frieza still in charge?"

"Yes."

"Question eight: you said I 'died' how long ago?"

"Around 25 years ago."

"Question nine: Are there any living saiyans?"

"Prince Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa are all still alive, last I heard."

Bardock nodded and turned back around, "Now it's your turn to ask me questions."

"Alright… How are you Bardock? The history books say that you were blown up with Planet Vegeta after a failed one-man stand against Frieza."

"I can assure you that I'm Bardock. How I survived, I have no clue. I woke up in the past with my armor intact, fought Lord Chilled after about a month of training my body, and about a week after that I somehow found myself here. But until you showed up, I had no idea when I was."

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"My trade armor was wrecked after the fight with Chilled."

"Why are you protecting these people? I thought saiyans conquered and fought."

"I rebelled because the Trade killed by team. And my time in the past got me thinking about what was wrong with what I did… Here, the only good fight is against the huge desert animals. It wouldn't be right or fun to slaughter these people."

Froze cringed a little bit at the statement.

"What about full moons? What do you do then?" the arcosian asked.

"I had special contact lenses made that block out Blutz Waves."

"Will you help me repair my pod?"

"I'll do what I can. Frankly, you need to leave this planet. The people here aren't ready for first contact."

Suddenly, Bardock's face paled. "No…" He muttered, "No… No… Not here…"

"What?" asked Froze in confusion and worry.

"The Planet Trade is coming. I feel it."

Froze exhaled deeply in relief, "Thank goodness, it's just your intuition. I was worried."

"No." The saiyan growled, "I can actually feel their power levels. It's a skill I developed that involves a long story." Bardock opened a hatch in the ceiling, "Stay here," He ordered, "I'm going to city hall and have the mayor order an evacuation. Don't let anyone in."

And with that, the saiyan flew off, the hatch closing behind him. Froze sighed, why did this have to happen to him? Every single time he was close to escaping, the Trade showed up. Their reach was increasing and more planets were being conquered every day. It should be expected that soon there would be nowhere to run and he would be put to death.

The young being was snapped out of his thoughts by a pouding on the door. Well, more of a pounding knock. A knock that wasn't stopping. Whoever was on the other side kept knocking and knocking and knocking.

"MR. BADLANDS! MR. BADLANDS!" Came a yell from the other side of the door. It sounded like a young male, a very obnoxious kid, "ARE YOU IN THERE? IT'S TIME FOR MY LESSON! YOU SAID YOU'D TEACH ME SOME MOVES!"

Froze panicked, then took a deep breath and calmed down. Bardock had locked the doors so that no one would interrupt. There was no way a weak kid could open the door. The yelling stopped, but a moment later Froze heard a rattling from the doorknob, followed by the sight of it turning. Next came the door opening up. In walked a small toad boy yelling, "MR. BADLANDS! ARE YOU HERE?"

Then the kid turned his head and saw Froze. There was a silence for a few seconds. The kid tilted his head to the side slightly, before saying simply, "You're not Mr. Badlands."

* * *

**A/N:****Next time, the fight begins! Will Bardock and Froze unite against their impending threat?**


	3. Chapter 3: Badlands Vs The Mayor!

_Warning: This chapter contains brief profanity, specifically the S-Bomb_

**Compass Fighters Chapter 3:**

**Badlands vs. The Mayor**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Badlands. But unless you have more proof, I can't order an evacuation of the city." The mayor said with a stern face. Badlands may be idol of the population, but that didn't give him the authority to barge into his office and demand a mass exodus!

Badlands was under visible strain and his face was flushed red in frustration. When the warrior had forced himself into city hall, he had been rather panicked. He had regained some of his composure as he explained how there were evil aliens approaching the planet and how they would arrive by dawn. He demanded that the city evacuate the populace to the underground shelters, a procedure in the desert-locked-city usually reserved for sandstorms of Level 7 and higher. When the mayor had replied in the negative, Badlands lost whatever composure he had and had gone into a fury.

"Why don't you understand?!" Bardock shouted, jolting the mayor back to the present moment, "The Planet Trade is ruthless! You have to move underground and warn the other cities!"

"What proof do you have?!" The mayor retorted loudly as he stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on his master-crafted stone desk, "If I order this without sound reason, then I'll lose my credibility!"

Badlands growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Due to his height being just under twice that of a fully-grown toadstool, his head was always just a few inches short of reaching the ceiling. Normally if Badlands had business with the mayor, they would meet up in Badlands' penthouse, which had been specially tailored to the warrior's height (This being due to how Badlands had to crawl through normal, toad-sized doorways, which was rather undignified). Here, in the mayor's office, Badlands looked even more imposing than usual as he towered over the diminutive toad.

The mayor settled back into his seat and glared at Badlands. "I know you're not our planet's 'guardian,' Badlands." He said with a voice dripping of conviction, "Why don't you tell me what you really are? A spirit of our world is just as bound to the planet as us. Even if this 'Planet Trade' really was approaching, the spirit would have no way of knowing it was, much less all these details you've given me about it."

Badlands sighed in frustration and stared the mayor straight in the eyes, "If you really want to know," The warrior said, "Then I'll tell you. I was a member of the Trade at one time, but through a long series of events, I rebelled and found myself here. Trust me, this is bad news. And if you care about the lives of your citizens, then you'll order that evacuation!" The mayor noticed something in Badlands' eyes as he spoke; for a fraction of a second, the warrior's black irises were blue. It was probably a trick of the light. City Hall was still the same stone building that it was when the town was erected a century before; as such, its lights were always fizzling out and buzzing.

"Or," Badlands continued, venom laced in his words, "Do you care more about your political career than your people? Or is it that aliens are so preposterous? Do you find yourself high and mighty because you're a mayor? Does that make you untouchable? Well, let me tell you something," At this point, Badlands grabbed the mayor by the collar and lifted the toadstool into the air. He held the mayor close to his face and spat, "Your 'power' isn't worth shit. Even if you were a king, it wouldn't be worth shit. You are far below the level of the Trade and your arrogance will leave blissfully ignorant of your weakness until they come in here and kill you, everyone you care about, and every other person on this forsaken rock!"

The mayor was shaking in terror now. He had never known Badlands to be so aggressive, so ready to kill. The essence of Murder stood out in the warrior's black eyes (Or was it blue? Probably just another a trick of the light). Badlands then did something the mayor had never seen before. An orb of light surrounded the warrior's hand. Badlands held the light up to the mayor's throat, allowing the mayor to feel the heat it was giving off. There was no doubt that this light was deadly. "I'm your only hope, Mr. Mayor." Badlands growled as his eyes narrowed, "I'll handle the Trade ship. You just get everyone to safety. Understood?"

The mayor nodded fearfully. "Good." Badlands replied coldly. He then proceeded to toss the mayor against the opposite wall. "You will order an immediate evacuation into the shelters or I swear to every god know of that I will cut your head off and mount it on a plaque."

With that, Badlands spun on his heel and hurled a ball of light at the door, blowing it to pieces. He then strode out the hole in the wall as the Mayor looked on. "Just who are you, Badlands?" The toadstool pondered. He then shook himself out of the shock at what had just happened and picked up his emergency line and ordered that the police begin the evacuation.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. Golly, this is awkward. I had a really busy summer and so far the school year's been pretty tough. My friends weren't kidding when they said Junior year was Hell! Anyway, I believe I can do more frequent updates if I keep the chapters brief right now, so please forgive me. Please! Now, reader questions!

**ShinyShiza: Will Froze eventually gain his unsealed form? Will Bardock reach SSJ2/SSJ3?**

**A: **Froze will gain transformations, Mr. Shiny, just not quite what you'll be expecting. As for Bardock, I have other plans as well. But I'm not going further than that.

And thank you to Cosmic Cannon for the constructive criticism! I did my best to take your advice into this chapter! Please, keep it coming!

I am a writer, so I wish to grow in my technique and eloquence, if you leave a review, please don't say just "cool" or "neat." Please, tell me specific areas of the chapter you did and did not appreciate or enjoy. Please, feel free to point out plot holes that I may not be aware of and point out my spelling and grammer. Just keep it polite and clean. Thank you.

**NEXT** **TIME:**As Froze tries to explain himself to the kid, Bardock returns and the evacuation begins. Will Froze fight alongside Bardock?


End file.
